Trick or Treat!
by Hitteh Pitteh
Summary: Just showing some Halloween spirit with this fic. A bit AU, some ZA and LG. The Slayers gang goes Trick or Treating, and it ends in disaster. Rated 'T' for breasts..... ha ha ha....Oneshot, another one of my weird fics.


Happy Halloween, everyone! This fic is just a bit of Halloween fun that I didn't even bother to edit. I think the spelling and grammar is till pretty okay, though. Anyways, this contains some OOC, Zelgadiss x Ameria, and Lina x Gourry- so no flaming because I warned you.

Now, let me explain about the alternate universe. It takes place in a modern-like neighborhood, except Mazokus do exist and the Slayers can use magic. Weird, huh? I know. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this. (By the way, I'm being Ameria for Halloween- just a random fact).

**Trick or Treat!**

"Ameria?"

"What is it, Zelgadiss-san?"

"Well... Don't you think we're a little... TOO OLD for this?"

"Hmmmm? Do you really think so?"

"Well, I mean," Zelgadiss broke off into a mess of stammering, his face red with shame. Ameria was just so... CLUELESS sometimes. I mean, if they were eleven or twelve it would be fine... but someone who was over this age shouldn't exactly be seen... doing what they were doing. HE had only agreed to come because Ameria was so darned good at her convincing look. Those big, sparkling blue eyes had been impossible to resist. So he had given in. I mean, how bad could it have been? A lot worse then he had been thinking... Now he was DEFINITELY having second thoughts.

When he had heard Ameria tell him that he was going to be a 'vampire', then Zelgadiss had actually felt as if the situation would have turned out semi-okay. But... he hadn't been expecting to be an Ameria-vampire for Halloween. She had succeeded in making him look like the nicest, friendliest, and ugliest vampire that had ever roamed Transylvania. This was NOT a good thing, by the way.

He was wearing a pitiful excuse for a cape which was sky blue instead of black. Ameria had insisted on combing his hair so he would look 'special' for Halloween, and had turned his already messed up wire hair into what looked like a wild coil of springs. She had then spray-pained (yes, SPRAY-PAINTED) his hair dark, dark purple because it was a 'vampire-y' color according to Ameria. Now he looked sickeningly like Rezo. He wore a 'cute', dark blue outfit that looked as if it belonged on a salesman or something, rather then a vampire. That might have been tolerable, if Ameria hadn't have put the 'adorable' white fangs that stuck out of his mouth. To summarize- he looked like a dork.

At least Ameria looked cute. She had gone as your typical 'Warrior of Justice' (costume from episode 15... I think it was? From the first season of Slayers. The one about the play about evil Lina). But Zelgadiss just couldn't stand the way he looked. He could only pray that he would make it through the night without being seen by anyone who knew him.

"Ameria! Zelgadiss!"

"Oh my gosh! Gourry-san and Lina-san! Hi, guys!"

Zelgadiss felt him self melt in humiliation to the ground like a dripping wax candle, convinced that his life was cursed by the Jack-o-Lantern God or something. He was a bit curious though, and quickly peeked at Lina and Gourry's costumes.

The fiery soreceress was a dragon. She wore green sweat clothes with patchy, dark green scales sewn on. A fake forked tongue stuck from her mouth and she wore a pair of ear muffs that had been turned into dragon ears. But you could definitely tell that the one in the costume was Lina since her bright hair spilled out from under the ear muffs to clash with the green of her costume.

"Oh. What an adorable dragon you make, Lina-san," Ameria chirped in excitement.

Gourry was a jellyfish (go figure). He wore clothes made from a liquid-y blue fabric that tumbled from his body and make him look like he really was made of that jellyfish squishy stuff. Tentacles made from fabric had been sewn onto his sleeves and pants, making him trip as he walked. Finally, Lina had had fun by drawing dark blue strips across his cheek, and had pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Ah. What an adorable jellyfish you make, Gourry-san," Ameria sung, looking happier then ever.

"We're not was adorable as little Zelly, here," Lina laughed, giving the gloomy Zel-vampire a slap on the back that almost sent him tumbling to the ground. Zelgadiss just made a weak, squeaking noise, since he was so embarrassed and had no idea what to say.

"Zelly?" Gourry questioned, scratching his chin as he tried to figure out who this was. Used to his stupid comments, his three companions chose to ignore this and let him figure it out himself.

"Well, Lina-san, are we gonna do this?" Ameria pointed suggestively at the matching ghost baskets they all carried.

"You bet! Let's TRICK OR TREAT!" Lina cried, pumping her fist energetically into the air. Zelgadiss was sure that he had come down with the stomach flu or something in the last five minutes, but followed the group anyways. Lina was singing some type of Halloween war chant about what she would do to those who didn't give her treats. It often involved the words 'Fireball' and 'Mega Brando'. This made Zelgadiss feel even sicker. Ameria was skipping along, looking as if she could not be having more fun. Gourry was laughing to himself about something stupid. Did anyone even notice that a certain poor chimera needed some sympathy?

"First house!" Lina squealed with delight, pointed at the faded building in the distance. The driveway leading to the house and the house itself were plain and so dark that they were hard to see. Except for a flashing red sign that said 'Mazoku Hangout'. Zelgadiss gulped when he read the sign. It wasn't smart to visit a Mazoku's house and ask for candy- even on Halloween! Ameria seemed to share his feelings.

"M-m-mazoku hangout? Lina-san! We can't go here," Ameria protested, her entire body visibly trembling.

"Yeah. Aren't Mazoku's those guys with scales?" Gourry added, nodding firmly. No one bothered to tell Gourry that those were called dragons. Lina brushed both of them off with a snorted, careless reply.

"Aww, that's just the name of the building. I doubt it's really filled with bloodthirsty Mazoku." She then turned to Zelgadiss, grinning dangerously, "Right, Zel?" Zelgadiss flinched when he heard his name, wondering what he should say. Stammering nervous gibberish, Lina gave up on receiving an answer.

"Fine, cowards. I'LL ring the doorbell," Lina groaned in exasperation, ignoring the other's protests as she reached upwards and pressed the doorbell. A normal, pleasant 'ding-dong' echoed through the area. Ameria, having thought it would be some kind of ghostly wail or piercing scream, let herself relax. There was stomping as whoever was inside ran to the door, and in just seconds, the door was flung open.

It was Xelloss who answered the door, and the group could hear the buzz of about thirty Mazoku chatting and squabbling when the door opened. Red completely covered Xelloss's body, as he was dressed up as the devil this year for Halloween. Seeing who had ringed the doorbell, Xelloss chuckled and leaned on his red pitchfork.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Lina and Ameria yelled confidently, almost bowling Xelloss over with the volume.

"Trick... what was it?" Gourry could be heard muttering as the noise died down. Zelgadiss just sweatdropped. Another person who knew him. Great. He tried to turn his head so Xelloss couldn't see him, but failed.

"Zelgadiss! What a cute vampire you make," Xelloss exclaimed before responding to the others. "I'm afraid I'M not the one in charge of candy this year. Hold on a second." With that, Xelloss walked back into the house, his spiked tail bobbing as he went.

Lina peeked curiously into the door and noticed Phibrizzo, who was dressed as a Leprechaun, fighting over a bowl of popcorn with Gaav, who was dressed as a Bunny Girl for reasons I do not know. Zelgadiss's entire face had gone red as he waited in silence for whoever was in charge of candy. Xelloss could be heard, shouting over all the noise buzzing around inside.

"Seigram! Oooooooooi! Seigram! You were the one who wanted to give out candy. Stop flirting with Mazenda behind Kanzel's back and get over here."

"Okay, okay." Seigram's rasping voice reached the group's ears as he hovered/floated/walked/whatever he does to traveled over to the door. When Lina saw his costume, it took every ounce of strength she had to keep from laughing. Ameria and Gourry, on the other hand, gave in to the temptation and collapsed on the ground, howling with laughter. Zelgadiss, realizing that Seigram knew him as well, had pulled his cape over his face in desperation.

Seigram had decided to be a mummy for Halloween, due to the bandages that were already conveniently wrapped around his arms. He was completely coated in rough, white bandages, except for one eyehole he had cut, exposing his glowing red eye. It was quite funny to see a hovering mass of bandages, and if it were not for Lina's desire for candy, she would have joined her laughing companions.

"I'm guessing you want a treat?" Seigram asked, oblivious to the fact that they were laughing at him. Lina took a deep breath, struggling not to laugh, and answered with a devilish glare.

"Yes. Unless you want a trick, that is," She threatened, her eyes narrowing into a very malicious expression.

"I assure you, I don't want a trick. So I'll give you a treat," Seigram hastily informed, holding up his bandaged hands defensively as he ducked behind the doorframe to get his bowl full of treats. Lina's eyes sparkled as she pondered all the delicious things the treat would be.

"I want candy too, Lina!" A laughter-recovered Gourry chimed in, a hungry expression on his face. Ameria was too busy squealing with hysterical laughter to notice.

"Here you are! Feel free to take a handful," Seigram exclaimed, thrusting a bowl of ' NEW! Halloween Seigram Bites' (see 'Commercial Break' fanfic for details) through the doorway. Lina stared blankly at the cereal for a few seconds before erupting.

"LOOK, BUDDY! YOU DON'T GIVE PEOPLE CEREAL ON HALLOWEEN!" Lina knocked the bowl of cereal from his hands where it shattered on the floor. Zelgadiss, who had been completely silent as he pretended to be a gargoyle to blend in, let the cape slip from his face as he realized what was coming. Ameria stopped laughing and gasped for much needed breath. Gourry, whining childishly, scrambled about frantically, trying to recover as much still edible cereal as possible.

"Hey!" Seigram yelled, pointing furiously at the pieces of the broken bowl, "I actually like my ce-" But that was about as far as he got. Ameria, Gourry, and Zelgadiss all scurried away like squirrels as the ground around the Mazoku hangout began to lift up off the ground.

"MEGA BRANDO!" Lina watched in satisfaction as the entire Mazoku Hangout went up in a blasting explosion. Gourry's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he stuffed a Seigram Bite in his mouth.

"Lina-san! That was a bit unjust, even though they were Mazokus!" Ameria lectured, thrusting her finger forward. Lina chose to ignore her and walked right past her and continuing down the street, a cheery smile now pasted on her face.

"Next house!" Lina shouted, now charged up. Zelgadiss dumbly followed, not wanting to have the same fate as Seigram. A pouty expression formed on Ameria's face but she didn't object. Gourry followed last of all, after giving a sorrowful look to all the burned Seigram Bites that Lina had wasted. The next house didn't have much to offer decoration-wise either, and Lina wondered if it would be another dud.

"Lina. I think that we had better not blow up the next house, alright?" Zelgadiss chose his words carefully, trying to warn her not to destroy the whole neighborhood.

"I rang it last time, so who's gonna ring the doorbell this time?" Luna huffed, ignoring Zelgadiss.

"I will," Gourry volunteered, raising his hand and stepping on the firm doormat. He found that this house had no doorknob, and gave a brisk knock instead.

"Just a second!" A voice screeched as thumping echoed throughout the house. It was a very familiar voice, and Zelgadiss considered running for the bushes. But he didn't get the chance, since the door was shoved open just seconds later. Gourry, who had been standing dumbly by the door, was thrown violently to one side when this happened. Lina, Ameria, and Zelgadiss's eyes all widened as they let out a startled gasp. Standing in the doorway, were Eris, Zangulus and Vrumagrum.

"What the-? WHAT ARE ALL YOU GUYS DOING IN THE SAME HOUSE?" Lina shrieked, pointing a shaking finger wildly at the trio. What a sight they were!

Eris had dressed up in your typical death costume, sickle and all. Zangulus was in a fuzzy werewolf costume, which looked as if it had been patchily made in five minutes. He still had on his ugly scarecrow hat, though. Vrumagrum had a white sheet draped over his entire body, with two eyeholes cut into it. It must have been hot and stuffy in that ghost costume, but the monotonous sorcerer showed no emotion as he floated in midair.

Eris coughed into her hand, Lina's screeching. "Well, aren't you guys going to say the magic words?"

"Yeeees, magic words!" Vrumagrum mumbled in his mysterious voice. Zelgadiss felt chills crawl up his spine. Something about meeting these three on a dark night, acting like this, was very frightening.

"What magic words!" Lina erupted, looking as if she was ready to explode this house as well.

"Wellll, you know," Zangulus replied, shrugging carelessly, "THE magic words."

"Please?" Gourry tried, scratching his head in confusion.

"Justice?" Ameria suggested, pumping her fist into the air as she got charged up from simply saying the word. Zelgadiss didn't feel like playing the guessing game, and was just wishing that this horrible night would end. Lina had a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to figure out what the magic words were. Then, out of the blue:

"ZELGADISS knows the magical word!" Zangulus squealed girlishly, suddenly thrusting his finger just inches from Zelgadiss's face. Zelgadiss gave a wild yell of surprise and quickly backed away a few paces.

"Do you?" Lina questioned, whirling around in surprise to face Zelgadiss.

"No, I don't!" Zelgadiss snapped, wondering why Lina was even thinking about believing those three crack pots.

"Yes, you do! Just say the words," Eris encouraged.

"I was sure it was please..." Gourry could be heard mumbling in the background.

"Uuuuh...uhmmm...trick or treat...?" Zelgadiss tried, staring nervously at his companions who looked like a pack of hungry wild animals circling around him.

"Ah! That makes sense!" Ameria realized, slapping her fist onto her open palm. Gourry still seemed to be figuring out why the word wasn't 'please'.

"Yes. That is indeed the magical word. Now, I'm guessing you've come here for a treat?" Eris questioned. Lina hurriedly nodded, a greedy look flashing in her eyes. Just like Seigram, Eris disappeared behind the door frame, rummaging around for whatever it was that she was handing out. Vrumagrum hovered silently in mid air, and Zangulus tried to figure out if the jellyfish standing at the doorway was Gourry so he could challenge him to a duel. Eris reappeared in just a few seconds, holding out a tray of...

"Apples?" Lina moaned, looking at the fruit as if her Halloween was ruined.

"Apples are for doctors! How unjust to give us doctor-food!" Ameria accused.

Zelgadiss sweatdropped and then mumbled, "Apples have nothing to do with doctors. The saying is: 'an apple a day keeps the doctors away'." Ameria didn't pay attention to this comment.

"Don't they look yuuuummmmy?" Vrumagrum asked, holding out his hands in an advertisement pose.

"They do, actually," Gourry pointed out, staring intently at the apples. Lina's face scrunched into a frown as she examined the apples more closely. Zelgadiss moved closer to the tray as well. He had to admit. They DID look pretty good.

"Wellllll, I guess I won't blow you guys up- THIS time," Lina decided, greedily snatching an apple off of the tray. Ameria and Gourry also took one, but they both said 'thank you' afterwards. Zelgadiss didn't want one, but Ameria grabbed one for him and forced him to put the apple is his pumpkin basket. They had walked maybe two steps down the driveway when the gloomy house exploded with noise.

"AH HA HA HA HA! They FELL for it!" Zangulus screeched with laughter, falling onto the ground and rolling around. Eris joined him and Vrumagrum gave him a strange look. Lina glanced back and the house and raised her eyebrow. For a second it looked as if she was going to dispose of her apple, but then she raised it to her mouth.

"Lina! I wouldn't do that," Zelgadiss warned.

"Wffgghhh?" Lina asked with her mouth still open. Zelgadiss decided that she meant to say 'why' and answered her question.

"Well, you heard those three laughing. They could have poisoned these apples. Don't they want to kill us or something?" Zelgadiss explained, dropping his apple on the ground. His cheesy, plastic fangs wouldn't sink into the apple even if he WANTED that way-too-sweet fruit. He reached over and snagged Gourry's apple from his pumpkin basket. The jellyfish would probably be dumb enough to eat the apple, as well.

"Naw. They'd NEVER poison an apple!" Lina snorted, preparing to bite the apple. Zelgadiss was about to blow the apple up with a spell, when a speeding figure raced across the street and banged into the group, sending them scattering.

Zelgadiss groaned as he painfully propped himself up on his elbows.

"What the heck was that?" Lina muttered through gritted teeth, sitting up and recovering her fallen Jack-o-Lantern bag.

"Ouuuuch..." Ameria whined, half-off the ground as well. Gourry just lay where he had fallen, looking dumbly at the dirty driveway since he was laying face-down. Answering Lina's question, a familiar voice split into the tense air.

"Ah hah hah hah! I will finally get my revenge, Lina Inverse!"

"Oh, shoot!" Lina muttered, hearing the voice. Zelgadiss and Ameria had sickened looks on their faces as well, but Gourry didn't seem to remember the horrible person who spoke in this voice. Martina. She was dressed as a witch (no surprise), and had an insanely happy expression on her face, which scared Zelgadiss slightly.

"Ah hah hah hah! I will get my revenge by eating YOUR apple!" Martina laughed, plucking Lina's fallen apple from the ground. Noticing this, Lina leapt to her feet, screaming threats.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

Martina looked scared for a second, but then grinned slyly. "You'll destroy your apple too if you do that," She pointed out, lifting the apple to her mouth. There was a crisp crunch as Martina bit into Lina's perfect apple.

"NOOOOOO!" Lina screamed, her hands dropping in despair. Ameria had just regained footing and was looking scared that Lina had lost her temper. Gourry crawling around, looking for his apple that Zelgadiss had stolen. Zelgadiss, who was also now standing, stifled his laughter by coughing into his hand. It was funny how worked up Lina got over food. Martina, lowering the apple from her mouth, began to howl with shrill laughter. It went on for a few seconds while Lina mourned for her apple, until Martina stopped in mid-giggle.

"I'll get you for this Linaaaaaaaaa!" She shrieked, and then fell onto the drive way with a thump. The group looked in puzzlement at the fallen girl, wondering why she had suddenly fallen over. Finally, Zelgadiss took a hesitant step forward and prodded her gingerly with the toe of his shoe. He instantly zipped backwards, his eyes wide.

"OH MY GOSH! She's dead!" Zelgadiss gasped. Ameria gave a high-pitched squeal when she heard this.

"What? She's bread? You're not making any sense!" Gourry interrupted, scratching his head.

"I guess the apples WERE poisoned. Good call, Zel," Lina laughed, ignoring Gourry. Zelgadiss flinched, bracing himself for the congratulating slap on the back that was sure to come. Lina seemed to be in a better mood then usual. She actually sent a stone chimera top the ground with one slap. Zelgadiss brushed bits of gravel from his blue cape, wondering if the fall had broken his nose or not.

"How unjust for those guys to give us POISONED apples!" Ameria declared, striking a justice pose.

"Oh right. Those guys. I'd better take care of them," Lina mumbled, more to herself then anyone else. Turning towards the house they had just left, Lina snapped her fingers as she summoned power.

"MEGA... BRANDO!" Lina dusted her hands off, smirking as the house went up in a burst of gray smoke and red flashes. Zelgadiss nervously adjusted the collar of his vampire cape. Two Mega Brandos in one night wasn't a good sign. Ameria and Gourry seemed to be visibly shaken as well.

"Well, how 'bout we head to the next house?" Lina offered, pointing her finger at the driveway stretching out before them. Ameria, sensing a Dragon Slave in the future, tried carefully to decline.

"I think we'd better go home..." She suggested, her voice trembling. She was instantly confronted by the demon Lina (AKA the Lina with long fangs and slits for pupils).

"NO WAY! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY BUNDLES OF CANDY YET!" As fire began to shoot from the ground behind Lina, her three companions decided it would be best to just give in to her ways and continue trick-or-treating. They all simply nodded their heads weakly in agreement. Seeing their obedience, Lina's demon face immediately broke into a cheerful grin.

"Come on then!" She encourages, skipping up the driveway to the house, swinging her still-empty pumpkin basket. With expressions stiff with dread, the three followed her. The driveway seemed extra long, as if it was the path to death itself. A tense silence had filled the area, with the only sound pleased humming from Lina.

"Who will ring the doorbell this time?" Lina asked, pointing to the door. Feeling it was his duty as a man; Zelgadiss stepped forward and pushed the firm doorbell.

'Please, let a normal person answer...' Ameria, Gourry, and Zelgadiss silently prayed, staring at the doorknob. The door slowly creaked open. The first things Zelgadiss's eyes registered were...

...Breasts...

Two large breasts bounced through the doorway as the door was flung open, causing Zelgadiss's face to go beet red. He gave a yell of surprise, trying to escape from the area- but he was too late. The massive breasts squished onto either side of Zelgadiss's face, suffocating him. He tried to scream, but his voice was muffled. He also couldn't maneuver from the breasts trapping him. Zelgadiss's entire face was covered in blush as he realized the awkward situation he was in.

"OH HO HO HO HO HOOOOO!" The most earsplitting laugh any of the group had ever heard pierced the air. For standing in the doorway was none other the Naga the White Serpent- dressed as a 'sexy' nurse!

"NAGA!" Lina screamed, blinking in surprise at the familiar face.

"GRACIA!" Ameria squealed, staring from the face of her sister, to her enormous Zel-squashing chest.

"Huh?" Gourry murmured, staring in confusion at the nurse. Zelgadiss made some incomprehensible muffled noises from between Naga's breasts, his face still glowing read.

"OH HO HO HOOO HOOOOO! HELLO LINA! AMERIA! THAT OTHER GUY!" Naga laughed, oblivious to the fact that she had a person caught in her chest. As she laughed, her breasts bounced rapidly up and down, dragging Zel along with them on the crazy pattern.

"You... have a house... what the-?" Lina stammered, pointing a trembling finger at the familiar figure. Naga ignored this, and instead began another round of her irritating laughter.

"OH HO HO HO HOOO! I wish you could have been a nurse with me for Halloween, Lina!" Naga's loud, rude voice rang out, a slight hint of regret mixed in with the dumb joy. Zelgadiss was meanwhile trying to find a way to loosen himself from the death trap without actually touching the culprits-since he didn't want to be rude. Ameria was still-staring wide eyed at her sister, a bit of drool starting to trickle from her wide-open mouth.

"BUT!" Naga continued, thrusting her finger forward to point at Lina, "With a chest as small as yours, it would figure that you would have to settle for being a dragon!" She broke off from her words and melted back into her peals of powerful laughter. Lina's eye twitched as Naga's words sunk in.

"What?" Lina asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I said- your chest is so small that you had to settle with being a dragon," Naga repeated slightly louder, before screaming with more laughter. Gourry had a pained look on his face, and had his fingers rammed into his ears.

"Care to repeat that?" Lina growled, mad-marks invading her entire face as the twitch spread to her whole body.

"OH HO HO HO HO HOOOOO! I think you're going deaf, Lina," Naga hooted. "I said- YOUR BREASTS ARE SO TEENY TINY THAT YOU HAD TO SETTLE WITH GOING AS A DRAGON FOR HALLOWEEN!" Naga screamed at Lina, in such a loud voice that the house rattled. Lina was silent for a few tense, heavy seconds. Finally, she began to speak- in a voice so low and furious that it was hard to understand her.

"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows..."

Ameria snapped out of her trance, and instantly heard these words. She screamed in fright, shaking Lina's arm in desperation. "No, Lina-san! Not the Dragon Slave!"

"Buried in the flow of time..."

"Uhhh... Lina?" Gourry asked, staring at what was now Lina's demon face again. Realizing she was serious, Gourry gave a yell of fear and began to hastily dig a burrow into the earth.

"In they great name I pledge myself to darkness..."

Zelgadiss forgot about being rude, and shoved Naga in order to get lose. Her breasts acted as a trampoline of some sorts, and sent him flying backwards off the porch where he landed in a sprawled position on the grassy ground. Realizing what was going on, Zel regained his much-needed breath, and then yelled, "No, Lina!" But she was too angry to be stopped at this time.

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed- by the power you and I possess..."

Naga finally stopped her squeals of laughter and listened to what Lina was saying. Her eyes bulged in surprise, and she instantly tried to change Lina's mind. "No, Lina! Not the Dragon Slave! Noooooooo!"

"I'm going to destroy this whole cheapskate neighborhood in one blast," Lina roared, her eyes blazing with blind fury, "**DRAGON SLAVE!**"

OOOOOOOO

Zelgadiss blinked his eyes, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot through his body. He noticed that his costume was basically charred ash, except for the bottom layer which was still hanging together. He freed himself from the smoking rubble, choking on the dust that was whirling around in smoky puffs. He heard identical coughs coming from Ameria and Gourry as they surfaced from the wreckage. He scanned the area for Lina, and noticed to his surprise that she was sitting on top of the rubble, happily staring at a heaping mound of candy bars.

"No fair!" Gourry shouted eagerly up to her, his voice weak and gravely due to the Dragon Slave, "Where'd you get that!"

"I searched through the rubble of many houses and stole everyone's Halloween candy, of course," Lina replied, looking at Gourry as if he were stupid. Why the candy didn't burn up in the blast is a major plot-gap, but this stupid story has dragged on long enough...

Zelgadiss shook his head, walking away from the mess. He stopped when Ameria's voice called out to him. "Zelgadiss-san! Wait!"

"Hmmm... what?" Zelgadiss asked, turning back around to face the princess.

"Sorry that your Halloween was so terrible," Ameria apologized, staring at the ground sorrowfully, "and now the whole neighborhood's been destroyed..."

"Oh no. That's fine," Zelgadiss lied, shaking his head.

"You're lying," Ameria accused, looking as if she wanted to cry, "You hated tonight!"

"No... because I was with you," Zelgadiss replied, school-drama sparkles suddenly filling up the ruined area.

"Really, Zelgadiss-san?" Ameria asked, moving closer.

"Of course," Zelgadiss mumbled, his voice breaking off since his lips met with Ameria's for a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer as they continued to kiss.

Gourry, watching from on top of the rubble, made a disgusted face. "Ewww..."He squeaked, pulling Lina's face over so she could see the kissing couple. "When did those two get so friendly?"

"It's a plot-gap, Gourry. Just ignore it. Now, what do you say to telling some scary stories on top of burning house remains over a pile of candy?" Lina asked.

"Sounds good to me," Gourry agreed, reaching to the top of the pile to grab a Milky Way bar. The moon was then cloaked behind mysterious, wispy clouds- fading the scene to an almost-black shade with just a few patches of eerie moonlight shining through.

PS. Having been one of the first to be hit by a Dragon Slave by someone only, like, two inches away, Naga woke up a day later under a bunch of rubble (since Naga can live through anything). She didn't receive that much damage- except for some damage to her voice box that made her unable to speak (or laugh) for a month. A 'visitor' came to the hospital, and called her 'stupid' for five hours straight. When Naga got out of the hospital, she decided not to participate in next year's Halloween- and instead stayed locked up in her house with the lights off.

OOOOOOOO

Odd, yes? Yes. I hoped you liked it anyways. Now that I've gotten this out of the way, I can start working on Stone Cold and my other fics again. Thank you if you read this through. And once again, no flames! Tell me who you're being for Halloween if you review!


End file.
